


The Ghosts of London

by astoriaamalfoyy



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Ghosts, Half-Siblings, London Shadowhunter Institute, Post-Canon, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoriaamalfoyy/pseuds/astoriaamalfoyy
Summary: Left alone in the London Institute's library, young Mina meets some new faces.
Kudos: 48





	The Ghosts of London

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing little Mina <333

Mina usually loved Kit, but at this moment in time, she was furious with him. 

Her mummy and daddy were at a place called Blackfriars Bridge, for their anniversary. According to her brother, Mina herself had visited the same bridge when she was about a year old, but she can’t remember being so young at the time. 

Anyways, Kit was supposed to watch her, but he was hanging out with Ty, who was tagging along on the Carstairs’ annual family trip to London. “Be good, Minnie,” Kit gave her a huge hug before he left to go to Ty’s room. “Don’t wander around the Institute, alright? Stay in the library: I love you, sis.”

Mina stuck her tongue out at him, trying to make him stay, even though he still left. The little girl was practically spitting fire after that move. Who was Kit to go off with his boyfriend and leave her behind? And to limit her to the library, when she knew the Institute just as well as her favorite book? 

She loved Ty so much - he brought Irene with him whenever he visited - but she did not like him when he was cutting into her and Kit’s time together. 

So, Mina sat in the library, alone, not knowing when her parents, Kit, or Ty would return to spend time with her. She huffed, crossing her arms, falling further into the fluffy couch in the middle of the gigantic room with thousands of books. 

“Don’t be upset, Mina, we’re here for you,” a feminine voice came from behind the little girl. 

Mina jumped, startled by the unfamiliar girl. She craned her neck around to see six figures standing behind her: there were three girls and three boys. 

The first girl had short black hair and blue eyes, standing next to a tall boy with brown hair and hazel eyes. There was then a boy with blonde hair and charming green eyes, staring at her intently, as if looking into Mina’s soul. Next to that boy, there was another girl who had dark auburn hair and chocolate-colored eyes, leaning in closely to a boy with black hair and gold eyes that appeared to glow. The last girl had been the one who had originally spoken; she had daring blue eyes and silky brown hair that matched…Mina’s mother’s?

The girl who resembled Tessa spoke up again. “I’m guessing by your confused expression that Mam has never mentioned us?”

Oh. It finally clicked for Mina. “Are you Lucie? You look like my mummy,” Mina replied. “She always says I had another brother and sister before I was born that live up in the sky now. James and Lucie.”

“Yes, I am Lucie,” she smiled. “And that,” Lucie pointed to the boy with golden eyes, “is James. Or Jamie, as many call him.”

“But Mum told me you were with Uncle Will and the angels,” she replied. 

“We technically are, though we’re able to come back in the form of ghosts, so we can see our loved ones and descendants. Most people cannot see us, Mina, but you have a very special gift,” James explained. 

“If you and Lucie are my brother and sister then who are the other people?” she furrowed her eyebrows, suspiciously. 

James opened his mouth to answer, but the boy with a glistening smirk and bold green eyes interrupted him. “I’m Matthew Fairchild, the greatest Fairchild of all time—”

“Matthew, don’t tell him that. Clary is a Fairchild and she saved the Shadow World multiple times,” the boy with hazel eyes stopped Matthew mid-sentence. 

“Clary’s a Herondale now, moron, and I was comparing myself to Charles Buford. By the angel, I despise my brother. Anyways, that is Thomas Lightwood,” Matthew began again pointing to Thomas, the girl with red hair, and then the other girl with blue eyes, “he’s a bother, so do not listen to a word he says, Wilhemina. Then of course we have our ladies: Cordelia Carstairs—or Cordy, as many call her—is your father’s cousin. Finally there’s Anna Lightwood, she’s not related to, like, anyone. She has killer fashion sense, though.”

After all these introductions, Mina was flustered. “I’m Mina…er, well, Wilhemina. I’m six,” she said nervously. “It’s nice to meet you,” Mina added, remembering that her mother always told her to express that after saying “hello” to someone brand new. 

“What do you want to do, Mina?” Cordelia asked, a smile on her face. “Have a tea party or play pirates? Perhaps, dressup?” 

“I want to know more about you all,” Mina responded after thinking for a few moments. “I’ve heard a few things about you guys but my mummy and daddy won’t tell me everything until I’m older.”

“What do you want to know?” Anna questioned, as Lucie and Cordy sat next to Mina, and the others gathered around on multiple sitting devices around them. 

“Everything…” replied the little girl, wistfully. 

***

The gang spoke to Mina for what felt like hours. 

And Mina loved it! She learned so much in such a short time. Like that Mina’s own mother and Uncle Will had bonded over their love of books, that Cordelia was Persian, that Matthew had a dog named Oscar Wilde, that James and Lucie were not always accepted in the Shadow World what with having a mother who was a warlock (and having special powers), and that they dealt with many horrible people, overcoming hardships and foes. 

Mina had always read so many adventure books, but hearing about it from people who lived through it was something she had never experienced before. She didn’t know how to describe it, but it was a good feeling and that’s all the little girl knew. 

“I want to do that!” Mina exclaimed, getting up from the sofa rapidly.

“Oh Minnie, your time will come,” laughed Lucie. “But you’re still learning, so you cannot go on a quest today.”

Mina outwardly groaned, making the others giggle. 

“Mina, you’ll have your quest. And until then we’ll be coming back to you, to play with you when your brother can’t, when you require some assistance. Whenever you need us, we will be here,” James assured. 

“Really?” Mina beamed, her smile growing. 

“Of course,” Thomas said. 

“Yes, we’ll come by so often that you’ll get bored of us after two months,” Matthew added. 

“Or you’ll just get bored of the Shadowhooligans,” Anna teased, elbowing Matthew.

“Will I be able to see you in Devon?” Mina asked, concerned to leave in two weeks, wanting to see her newfound friends again. 

“Of course! We’ll travel to wherever you are. There’s not much to do when one's a spirit,” Lucie responded. 

“Mina!” called Kit’s voice entering the library. 

“You can’t tell anyone Mina, okay? Not yet,” Cordy looked at the little girl quickly. “I promise we’ll see you soon.”

“Bye Mina!” the group said in union, disappearing into a cloud of smoke. 

“Bye-bye,” she murmured, as Kit came up to her. 

“I’m sorry that it took longer with Ty then expected,” Kit explained. “Do you want me to make you some lunch?”  
Mina nodded. “I forgive you too.”

“What did you do while I was with Ty?” her brother questioned. 

“I just looked at the books,” Mina grinned. “And guess what, Kit? I’m gonna see if Mummy will read me A Tale of Two Cities.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and truly make my day. If not, I hope you have a great day and enjoyed the fic!
> 
> Check me out on [Tumblr!](https://emptysatellite.tumblr.com/)


End file.
